


Actions Have Consequences

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Actually Sans Does Remember Resets, Chara Is Not Evil, Frisk and Chara are BFFS, Frisk has too much LV, Gen, If They're Super Significant, Like A Genocide Run, Papyrus Knows More Than He Lets On, Sans Doesn't Remember Resets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-04-23 13:11:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14333151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After a genocide run, Frisk and Chara try the pacifist route again-but Sans knows what happened. He kills Frisk, trying to make sure nothing like that happens again. But actions have consequences.





	1. well you shouldn't have done that

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by syphraus on Tumblr!! This is also my first work.

_Frisk,_ Chara said quietly.  _I don't think this is a good idea anymore._

Frisk frowned.  _Chara,_ hesitating? That wasn't possible. They shook their head.  _No._

Chara was nervous.  _This... this isn't a good idea. We can get Asriel back some other way, right?_

_Chara, we've tried every other option. We've done hundreds of resets. This is the only way._

_No, it isn't!_ Chara repeated.  _Maybe... maybe he isn't meant to come back._

 _I'm the one with the SOUL, Chara._ Frisk said determinedly.  _I make the decisions._

 _Fine. But don't say I didn't warn you._ Chara's voice stopped.

 

* * *

 

Frisk entered the judgement hall. Sans waited patiently.

Again.

Again.

Again.

_Stop, Frisk. You can't._

_I will._

Again and again and again.

 _Frisk._ Chara said firmly.

_No._

Fiftieth attempt.

Hundredth.

But their determination only became stronger.

 

A row of blasters loomed menacingly overhead. They fired. Frisk leapt cleanly out of the way, not one even touching them. They lunged at him in attack, but Sans sidestepped again and made a wall of bones in their path. As they barreled towards the human, Sans turned their SOUL blue and they fell to the ground, clearly struggling against the increased gravity. With a huge effort, they barely made it over the bones. 

With a ping, gravity switched, and they plummeted towards the windows of the hall. They curled up into a ball, and Chara could hear their spine snap. Sans slammed them around the room. Left, right, up, down, left, down, right-- When he finished, sweat covering his skull, Frisk lay limply on the floor. 1 HP.

"alright. that's it. time for my special attack. are you ready? here goes nothing."

Chara narrowed their eyes. Frisk had one HP. One. There was no possible way they could survive anything after the merciless onslaught of attacks they had just gone through.

Maybe they'd give up.

"yep. that's right.  _it's literally nothing. and it's not going to be anything, either._ heh heh heh... ya get it? i know i can't beat you. one of your turns... you're just gonna kill me. so, uh. i've decided... it's not gonna BE your turn. ever. i'm just gonna keep having MY turn until you give up. even if it means we have to stand here until the end of time. capiche?"

Trust that lazybones to do something lazy.

"you'll get bored here. if you haven't gotten bored already, i mean. and then, you'll finally quit."

Frisk stared mutely ahead, SOUL shining as brightly as ever.

"i know your type. you're, uh, very determined, aren't you? you'll never give up, even if there's, uh... absolutely NO benefit to persevering whatsoever. if i can make that clear. no matter what, you'll just keep going. not out of any desire for good or evil... but just because you think you can. and because you 'can'... ... you "have to.'

"but now, you've reached the end. there is nothing left for you now. so, uh, in my personal opinion... the most "determined" thing you can do here? is to, uh, completely give up. and... (yawn) do literally anything else."

The skeleton leaned against a pillar lazily. Closing his eyes. After a few seconds-- or maybe an eternity-- a soft snore sounded.

Frisk reached for their knife.

 _You wouldn't._ Chara tried to pull their companion's hand back, but nothing happened. Of course not. Not even Frisk could see them.  _He's asleep!_

Lunging forward, they sliced one last time.

With a mildly miffed expression, Sans sidestepped. 

His next words were drowned out by the roar of fury that came from Frisk. Chara crumpled in pain from the sound that was coming both out of Frisk's mouth and from their "shared" soul. When Chara's ears stopped ringing, they only heard some of Sans' last words.

"... don't say i didn't warn you. _welp._

"i'm going to grillby's." Sans barely whispered, heaving himself up.

"papyrus, do you want anything?"

Dust scattered through the hall.

LV 20.

Frisk ran to their SAVE point.

They continued onwards. Colder and more unreachable than ever.

The two entered the throne room. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOf Frisk you did a bad


	2. in which frisk did a murder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk kills two more people. Oops

Frisk walked along coldly. Chara's presence flittered nervously beside them, but they didn't care. They were going to finish this.

They stopped for a moment to study the Judgement Hall. The place was golden-- and no wonder. The Underground had enough gold to build hundreds of mansions up on the Surface. Light steamed in through the stained glass windows, casting golden patterns on the floor. The light wasn't sunlight, but it looked pretty close. Frisk bet the long-dead architects made it in the hopes of imitating the sun they would never see again. The sun that they so desperately wanted to see. 

 _You denied them that._ Chara reminded them.

Frisk ignored them.

 _Their wishes are so simple,_ Chara continued faintly.  _To see the clouds. To touch the grass. To feel the wind._

The human in blue closed their eyes.  _Chara, please. I have to do this._

There was no remorse or pity behind their voice. They just wanted their companion to shut up.

If they were honest, they stopped feeling the second Toriel turned into dust.

A few specks of ash drifted towards them, landing softly on their cheek. A reminder of what they'd done.

LV 20.

_I know what I have to do._

* * *

Chara closed their eyes as Frisk stopped. Watching them. Were they going to RESET?

Not likely, they decided. After that battle?

A few specks of ash drifted towards Frisk, landing softly on their cheek. A reminder of what they'd done.

They had reached LV 20.

Chara took their empty husk of a shell. They felt no emotions; they were driven by their moral compass. After they had awoken, Frisk had shown them how to be merciful; that was what drove them. They drew upon something they hadn't felt themself for hundreds of years. Their resolve strengthened.

They were filled with determination. 

_I know what I have to do._

* * *

 

Frisk's stomach twisted. Something had happened. Chara was gone.  _Chara?_ they called hesitantly.

"Chara." they said out loud.

Nobody came.

Fine, then.

They went into the throne room, where Asgore watered his flowers. The old monster hummed softly to himself as he meticulously cared for each bloom. The scent was overwhelming.

What kind of a fool was he? Did he not know how his people had been slaughtered? How  _dare_ he just sit there with his dopey smile, watering those stupid golden flowers he held so dear to his heart. 

They knew what Chara would say.

Don't talk about my dad like that, they would say.

They studied the regal king's face as he noticed them; did he know what had been happening in his kingdom? Nothing showed on his placid, harmless face. Asgore said something along the lines of, "What kind of monster are you?"

This time, the human initiated the fight.

"Now, now. There's no need to fight. Why not settle this over a nice cup of tea?" Asgore asked pleasantly. He smiled, ever friendly. He was old, very old, Frisk recalled; old enough to have seen the Surface. He showed no signs of it, and he wouldn't; he wouldn't age until he had another child, and that was highly unlikely, seeing how Toriel hated him. His eyes seemed to be permanently sad, and Frisk would have felt pity for the old king.

Would have.

They didn't even think as they swung the knife.

"Why... you..." the king of monsters gasped, eyes widening. Dropping to his knees, he placed a giant paw over the wound. He looked fuzzy around the edges, like he would fall apart at any moment. Memories flashed in his eyes, terrible memories. As his form began to waver, he gave the human a look that acknowledged them.  _I deserved this,_ his eyes said.

He evaporated into dust.

The SOUL hung there, trembling and fragile. The human prepared to strike again, but--

A tiny bullet pierced it, shattering it.

Frisk knew those bullets. They knew those goddamn bullets. They had seen them far too many times.

 

_And the little golden flower popped up at their feet._

"See? I never betrayed you! It was all just a trick, see? I was waiting to kill him for you!" Flowey chirped, voice growing higher. Slow anger bubbling in their soul, Frisk knelt down and crouched, getting closer and closer to the small golden petals.

Flowey shrunk back in fear. "After all, it's me, your best friend!" he babbled, voice rising higher and higher as he, shook like, well, like a leaf. "I'm helpful I can be useful to you I promise I won't get in your way, I can... I can..."

Then they spoke in a voice that made Frisk's stomach lurch. How dare this sniveling creature.

" _P l e a s e  d o n ' t  k i l l  m e."_

This wasn't Asriel. What a fool they had been to hope.

They slashed mercilessly with their knife, the knife meant for gardening, the knife that was a gift, the knife that wasn't theirs.

Until nothing remained of this impostor.

And they waited.

They were determined.

A human wearing green and yellow emerged from the shadows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Golly, I wonder who it is.


	3. game over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk you did this to yourself don't complain

Chara had moved as fast as they could.

They weren't corporeal, not in the slightest, but they forced their empty husk of a SOUL through the Underground as fast as the possibly could. They passed Napstablook on the way.

The RUINS was where they meant to go. The RUINS where Toriel had lived so long. Chara wanted to stop, to look at their old home, but they couldn't. Stopping was not an option. They were determined.

Finally they came to the bed of golden flowers, each one once pristine. But now, after weeks of neglect, they had begun to wither. The edges of the petals were brittle and dry, and the leaves had gone a gray-green color.

They reached downwards under the surface, feeling for something, anything.  _Please._

And they found something as promised. They felt it. Something empty, that had been empty for a long time, something that needed to be filled. They poured themself into it, their insubstantial not-a-SOUL. They were determined. And that would have to be enough.

They dug upwards from beneath the soil.

Chara stood above the ground, in a body they hadn't known they could inhabit.

And Chara ran.

Their body had somehow not decayed; was it because of all of the magic they had intaken during their time with the monsters? Was it the aftereffects of their plan with... _him?_  Had Toriel cast a spell to prevent it?

Now was not the time to think.

A few hazy memories were coming back, now. They sprinted down the stairs through Toriel's home and into Snowdin, taking a right into the woods and then three lefts. This had been their home-- they knew the shortcuts. The Riverperson had a stop here, they remembered, but no one came here anymore. But the Riverperson did have some kind of magic that alerted them to where they were to pick someone up, right? They had to come. 

Surely enough, they were there.

"The Hotlands!" Chara screamed, voice sore from years of not being used. "Take me there, as fast as you can, please!"

The Riverperson nodded and they took off. Chara swallowed their scream as they hurtled through the Underground's rivers, the boat hovering just slightly above the water. They had never gone this fast before; the Riverperson really took that "quickly as you can" thing seriously. Chara grabbed onto one of the planks, dropping onto their stomach. They watched as the water beneath the boat ended.

Chara traveled over the glowing, oppressively hot lava until they reached the path that led into the CORE.

Frisk must have killed Asgore and Flowey by now. Chara navigated through the Hotland puzzles quickly, remembering the times Frisk had led them through it. Slowing down, Chara assured themself that their once-friend would wait.

They entered the Judgement Hall. It passed in a blur, the shimmering patterns on the tile unrecognizable. 

Chara entered and saw Frisk waiting. The other human faced forward into the darkness, waiting for something they didn't know would come. How arrogant.

They took a deep breath and stepped forward.

* * *

 

Frisk studied the child before them. They looked young, maybe a year younger than Frisk themself. They felt... familiar, somehow. They wore a green and yellow sweater... just like Asriel's.

They gazed at each other for a few moments until the younger one spoke up.

"Greetings," they said softly, voice diplomatic and patient, "I am Chara."

Frisk stumbled backwards. That... that was impossible. No. Chara was a ghost. 

_"_ Your power awakened me from death." they continued. "My 'human soul.' My 'determination.' They were not mine, but _yours_. At first, I was confused. Our plan had failed."

Asriel and Chara. Their plan to reach the surface.

"Our plan had failed, hadn't it? Why was I brought back to life?" they mused.

"You. You brought me back, and with your guidance, I realized the purpose of my incarnation.

"To free everyone. Together, we befriended our enemies and led them to the Surface.

"HP. ATK. DEF. GOLD. EXP. LOVE.

"Every time a number increases, that feeling... that's you.

"Now. Now you've reached the absolute. There is nothing left for you here.

"Let us erase this pointless world, and move on to the next."

**[ERASE]   [DO NOT]**

**...**

**[ERASE]**

There was pity and disgust in Chara's eyes as they said, "Right. We'll be together forever."

They closed their eyes, and there was hatred in their voice as they spoke again.

_"W O N ' T   W E ?"_


	4. reset

***You look around.**

***There's nothing here.**

Frisk waited. 

***There's still nothing here.**

Was it minutes? Years? Seconds? Centuries? 

_Interesting._

Frisk's head snapped up.

_You want to go back._

_You want to go back to the world you destroyed. It was you who pushed everything to its edge. It was you who led the world to its destruction._

_But you cannot accept it,_ Chara predicted.  _You think you are above consequences._

"I'm not, Chara."

_Then what are you looking for?_

"Chara, I'm sorry!" Frisk shouted, their voice not even echoing in the abyss. "I shouldn't have done what I did! I just want to go back home!"

_...Perhaps we can reach a compromise. You have something I want. Give it to me, and I will bring this world back._

**[YES]   [NO]**

Were they kidding? Frisk didn't even know what their friend was  _asking_ for.

**[YES]**

_Then it is agreed. You will give me your SOUL._

**[YES]**

_Then, it is done._

Frisk thought they could hear a faint whispering.  _You cannot be allowed to make the same mistake again._

Frisk closed their eyes and held out their SOUL, watching it glow a brilliant red in the darkness. With a shudder, they felt it being forcefully removed.

Everything spun out of control, and then they were laying on a bed of golden flowers.

The RUINS.

Home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and we're back
> 
> It's a really short chapter, I know


	5. just another day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> but where's goatmom

Chara blinked. They moved their arm. Touched the soft flowers.

Looking down, they saw not their usual green and yellow sweater but a blue and purple one.

Frisk had given them their SOUL. It worked. They'd save the Underground, and Frisk couldn't tear the monsters from their happiness any more.

Frisk buzzed anxiously, their consciousness pressed against Chara's.  _Chara?_ they asked nervously.  _Why can't I move my arms?_

Chara didn't respond. 

_Chara, please._

_You gave up control. This might be your body, but it's_ my _SOUL and_ my _DETERMINATION now. Take a backseat._  Chara continued witheringly. _You don't deserve control after you murdered everyone._

Frisk withdrew.  _I'm sorry._

_Shut it._

"Howdy!"

* * *

 Papyrus woke up with a jolt, clutching his arms. Not... dust. He was alive and well. Why wouldn't he be? He was the Great Papyrus, after all! Nothing could conquer him!

He moved from his bed and headed to Sans' room.

"Sans?"

Sans was asleep (as always) on his unmade bed.

Was Papyrus imagining it, or was that a hint of blue smoke coming from his eye?

"SANS!" he repeated. "It's time to wake up! It's already 5:45! We have to watch for a human!"

Sans sighed. "coming, bro, just give me five minutes..."

"A HUMAN is going to come through SNOWDIN TODAY!" Papyrus declared irritably. 

"mhmm, bro."

"GET IN THE SHOWER IN FIVE MINUTES! YOU HAVE PLENTY OF TIME TO NAP AT YOUR STATION!"

"mmmm--paps, did you just tell me that i could nap at my station?"

"Sans, you do it every day!" he paused. "And the human is coming here, today! You KNOW it!"

Just another day.

* * *

Sans grunted and got out of bed, mildly uneasy. Eh. Probably the aftereffects of a RESET.

He'd have to check his notebook later to see what happened.

Papyrus promptly left the room the moment Sans got up, scarf blowing majestically behind him.  _heh. he's so cool._

Sans yawned and grabbed a white shirt and shorts, heading into the bathroom. He turned on the shower and stepped in, letting the warm water wash over his bones.

Just another day.

* * *

 

Alphys stepped nervously out of her bed, for some reason expecting to be surrounded by monsters. She shivered. What a nightmare. She made the bed, tucking the blankets neatly in the corners, and stepped into her lab. She grabbed a bag of dog food, bracing herself and heading down to the True Lab to feed the Amalgamates.

She shuddered as their goopy forms devoured the food. The guilt ate at her, icy cold and lonely.

She should tell the families what she had done to their loved ones. She should be honest. She should tell Undyne and ask her friend how to handle everything.

Closing her eyes, Alphys shook her head. She may be a horrible monster, but she was the Royal Scientist.

Just another day.

 


	6. goatmom's return

Toriel stood up, picking up her watering can. Softly she hummed to herself, stepping into the her kitchen to start baking. The pads on her feet made an almost inaudible thump as she walked on the wooden floors.

Chara had always liked to listen to her walking. They had told her that they liked the sound because it was so different from the harsh, sound, demanding footsteps they heard from their old home. They never spoke about their past, but that was alright.

It was not Toriel's place to inquire. Besides, Chara was young, younger than most of the other fallen children. They were eight at the time of their fall; it would be cruel to ask them what their story was, especially knowing how touchy they were about it.

Sighing, Toriel looked for the ingredients, spotting the lack of milk. She picked up her small notepad and neatly wrote  _milk_. She would buy some today after watering the flowers.

Chara would have loved to meet the next human who fell into the Underground about twenty years after them. Her SOUL was a deep, effervescent blue, and she wore shoes for dance.

She had loved to show Toriel how she could leap and twirl through the air with the grace of a dancer, even though she was only twelve.

She had the a laugh like the sunlight Toriel hadn't seen in years.

Chara would have been fifty by the time the next human fell into the Underground. The next human's SOUL blazed orange like fire; he was rambunctious and fierce, always running and jumping around. Always obsessed with being brave.

His eyes sparkled when the old woman stories of dragon slayers and myths, and begged to hear one last story before he left to see Asgore.

And thirty-six years later, the SOUL that was the color of the sky fell onto the bed of flowers. Monsters were mesmerized by the hue that was impossibly rare in the Undergound; they bombarded the human with questions.  _It's so bright! Is that what the sky looks like? How is it so bright? Did you love the Surface?_

The child answered all questions patiently, telling the monsters of the RUINS about the clouds and the trees and the stars. The monsters had loved that one, begged him not to go, cried for more stories of the Surface. Many followed him, promising to protect him from Asgore.

Just six years later, the next human entered the Underground. Her SOUL was a deep, shimmering purple that shifted through the hues; sometimes royal violet, sometimes closer to lavender. She was the most entertaining for the monsters, spinning tales of majestic creatures and talking about the sun and how she loved it.

She was fascinated by the puzzles, and persevered through every single one. Toriel smiled sadly. That one was brilliant. She hadn't left until she had read all the books from Toriel's library and given the old woman a few stories of her own.  _Something to remember we with, before I die so you can see the stars again,_ the fifteen-year-old had said.

More than one human had promised they would come back.

Another forty years passed until the next human came. He was hasty and scared, with a SOUL that glowed like the sun, but incredibly strong; he already had 2 LV before she had found him. His philosophy, he said, was to do the damage the monsters had done to him, and spare them. Justice.

Toriel couldn't shake him from his belief but loved him all the same.

 _Miss Toriel,_ he had said, _I know you believe in mercy. But... after the war that you went through. Sometimes, they should get what they deserve._

And finally, the last human. He fell twenty-nine years after the last one. His SOUL was emerald and forest green and reminded her of the blades of grass, and he had stayed so long with her, staying a whole two years before he worked up the courage to leave.

She couldn't bring herself to fight the little boy who loved to help her cook and never harmed a single monster. He had hugged her fiercely, whispering into her ear,  _It's okay, Mom. I have to go. You love the stars, and if I give my SOUL to Asgore, he'll be able to set you free. You'll see the sky again, Mom! You should be excited!_

She was reminded every day of his tears that had fallen on her fur.

All these children who wanted the monsters to see the stars, but their laughs were brighter and more beautiful than anything the mere Surface could give. She closed her eyes, not realizing she was crying until she felt a single tear fall onto her paw.

She wiped it away, determined not to let the sadness get to her.

She had seen things, terrible things. But she was the Lady of the Ruins, and she could not leave her work.

 _I need eggs and flour too,_ she thought, making another note. She picked up her watering can and filled it with water, heading out to tend to the flowers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chapter was so pointless, I just wanted to write about the other children


	7. flowey no

Toriel tended to her flowers, watering each one meticulously. She hummed quietly to herself.

From the next room, a eerily familiar voice sounded.

**"D I E."**

Without thinking, Toriel rushed into the room, where she saw that golden flower looming threateningly over another monster.

Like she'd done it hundreds of times, she casted a flame in her paw and sent it at the looming thorns. With a yelp, Flowey popped underground.

Toriel was able to see who he was threatening, expecting a Froggit or a Whimsum.

It was a human.

 

* * *

Chara closed their eyes, waiting for the burns to stop hurting. This was the part where Toriel healed them, right?

As expected, green mist swirled around the hurt human, and with astonishing speed, the healing magic sunk into their skin and the wounds disappeared. They felt instantly better.

"What a terrible creature, torturing a poor, innocent youth..."

Was that a tremor in her voice?

"Ah, do not be afraid, my child. I am Toriel, caretaker of the RUINS. I pass through this place every day to see if anyone has fallen down."

Chara got up hesitantly, not expecting their legs to hold them up, but finding them strong.

Toriel smiled.

"Come! I will guide you through the catacombs."

Toriel walked into the next room, her feet hardly making a sound on the dusty floor. Chara followed closely, not wanting to be away from her.

They spotted a SAVE POINT.

***The shadow of the RUINS looms above, filling you with DETERMINATION.**

***HP fully restored.**

Chara dutifully followed Toriel into the puzzles, solving them easily. They were there when they were built, after all.

(And besides, they may have wanted to show off.)

Toriel turned around after the spikes puzzle. "Oh! If you do not mind, what is your name?"

Chara smiled sadly.

"Call me Frisk."

* * *

Toriel watched as the young human solved the puzzles, laughing. After she asked them to walk to the end of the room, she decided.

"I must attend to some business, and you must stay alone for a while." Toriel said. Of course, it wasn't actually business; she just wanted to bake a pie as a surprise, but she was still a little bit worried. Monsters rarely came into this room, so Frisk was quite safe. Still...

She was reminded of a weight in her pocket. "Oh! I have an idea. I will give you a CELL PHONE. If you have a need for anything just call."

It was the phone she waited to gift to Asriel and Chara before... _it_ happened, but she kept that detail to herself.

"But, Miss Toriel, can I please come with you?" the human asked.

They pulled on her sleeve in a way that reminded her too much of something. Some _one._

"I... I suppose you may."

Holding their hand, she guided them through a not-very-well-known pathway that led to a little shop run by some Whimsuns and Vegetoids. Toriel turned to Frisk before asking for the ingredients she needed. "Do you prefer cinnamon or butterscotch?" she asked.

Frisk grinned. "I like both!"

Toriel turned to the monsters, asking for butterscotch extract and cinnamon, along with flour, milk, and eggs.

"Miss Toriel, where are these monsters getting these ingredients from?" Frisk questioned curiously.

The Froggit chimed in: "There's a tiny exit that leads to--"

"We'll be leaving now," Toriel interjected curtly. Frisk didn't need to know about the outside yet. "Come, Frisk."

Frisk lingered for a moment, looking at the monsters, then nodded.

They walked for a little bit, nearing the house. Toriel began to mentally check off the steps to make the pie.

...

"Can I call you Mom?" Frisk asked eagerly, out of nowhere.

Toriel stopped in her tracks, all plans of pie forgotten.

"O-of course, my child."

It wasn't sadness that brought her tears.

 

 


	8. not yet

Chara stepped into their old room. How long it had been since they had been in here. Years, so many years, had passed, and Chara could see how the little room had changed. A new box sat in the corner of the room, filled with childrens' shoes in a disparity of sizes. Looking through it, they noticed that none of them were theirs.

_That's okay._

Suddenly they realized they had tracked dirt into the room. They remembered the last time they had done that.

 _"Chara, dear, please remember not to bring dust into the house. you know how it gets stuck in our fur,"_ _Toriel had chided them._

_"Sorry, Mrs. Toriel," they had said quickly, running to the kitchen to get some rags to clean everything up._

With a half smile, Chara opened the closet.

A few shirts were inside, but only one caught their attention. It was a bright green sweater, with a yellow stripe in the middle. Chara fell silent.

_"Chara, what do you think?" Asriel asked happily, bouncing out of his room wearing the sweater._

_"You look like the sun, Azzy."_

Was it a bit bigger than they imagined? Chara wondered as they changed into it. No matter. It fit Frisk's body perfectly. And it made Chara feel more at home.

 _Glad you feel like that,_ Frisk said quietly.

_Thanks, Frisk._

Chara stepped out of the room, walking into the hall. Mom was reading one of her books.

"Mom?" they asked.

"Ah, Frisk!" Toriel said happily, clapping. "You look wonderful!" She placed her book down and got up. "I wanted to give you some of the pie. Come along."

Chara knew they had to go. They had to leave and meet the skeleton brothers and Undyne and Alphys.

But... a little pie wouldn't hurt.

"Thank you, Mom."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait and short chapter. It's been... tough. I'll get back on it, though!


	9. goodbye

**_You look around._ **

 

**_There's nothing here._ **

 

_The author wants you to know that she's sorry for discontinuing this work. If you're still reading, the author leaves the story up to you to decide._

 

_Thank you._

**Author's Note:**

> Welp


End file.
